


Knots

by persimonne



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alderaanian Culture (Star Wars), Alderaanian Hair Braiding (Star Wars), Anal Sex, Bodyguard Rey (Star Wars), Dom/sub Undertones, Exes, F/M, Kinbaku, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Pleasure Dom!Ben Solo, Rey gets all the dick she deserves, Senator Ben Solo, Senator Leia Organa, Shibari, Vaginal Sex, senator/jedi au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne
Summary: Rey's return in Senator Organa's life feels like a slap on the face, especially after she chooses to wear a very explicit Alderaanian hairstyle.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 24
Kudos: 123
Collections: Reylo After Dark's Nightmare Before Christmas Exchange 2020, Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Knots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissCoppelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCoppelia/gifts).



> From @Reylo_prompts on Twitter: Rey is confused as to why Kylo is always blushing when force-chatting or fighting until Leia explains that to Alderaanians her hairstyle means "do me in all three holes".
> 
> Betaed by QueenOfCarrotFlowers <3 Thank you so much for your help!

Senator Ben Organa didn’t expect to see Rey, his former Jedi bodyguard, again–not in this life at least. It had been a year since their last encounter–a short, sad affair in a Coruscant hotel that left both of them in tears, and his heart in crumbs–and then she’d abandoned him for good, telling him that she was tired of the lies, of the secrecy, of breaking the Jedi code. And yet, there she was, wearing dark, unjedilike clothes, her hair braided in an elaborated hairstyle that was an upgrade of her old buns which could easily compete with some of the most eccentric ones favored by his mother during her youth. Her head held high, she entered the Senate foyer, her eyes discreetly scanning the room–old habits die hard–immediately locating him and his mother. Suddenly, the traditional Senate installation party became more interesting.

Still worried about the voting on a bill that would have permitted indiscriminate drilling all over Hays Minor, neither Ben nor Leia were in the mood for small talk. They stood together in a corner of the spacious room, sipping nervously on glasses of Photon fizzle and waiting for the party to end. The wait was almost unbearable, and all the people chatting and mingling around them as the future of a whole planet wasn’t at stake irked him deeply. 

However, as soon as Rey and Ben made eye contact, time seemed to speed up. Before joining him and his mother, she grabbed a glass of Photon fizzle from a table, and smiled at him. He smiled back, and Leia turned around and raised her hand in salute.

“Good morning, Senator Organa,” Rey greeted, “... and  _ Senator Organa.” _

Her formal greeting felt like a slap on the face. But Leia quickly thrust her glass in his hand and hugged Rey warmly, squeezing her so hard that she squeaked in surprise. He didn’t dare touch her, remaining frozen with the glasses in hand, but as soon as Rey turned her back to him he almost spat his cocktail all over his mother and his ex Jedi/bodyguard/secret lover. Now that he could clearly see her hairdo, it was obvious that it wasn’t only a good imitation of some old Aderaanian updo. 

_ It was _ an old Alderaanian updo, its meaning unmistakable. That particular style was often used in holoporns and mentioned in the punchline of jokes, and the thought that Rey would wear something so explicit in front of him made him blush from chest to ears. Right at that moment, Leia released Rey, and the younger woman looked at him, smiling. 

“Hello, Ben,” she said warmly, rectifying the earlier greeting. “How are you?”

_ “Fine,” _ he choked.

Rey looked at him, her eyebrows drawn together slightly as though she was concerned. “Do you want me to fetch some water?”

Ben tried to answer, but his eyes landed on his mother, standing right behind her She was also looking at Rey’s hairdo, a horrified expression on her face, and he choked again.

“Rey,” Leia inquired, her voice unnaturally high. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

Rey smiled, sipping on her Photon fizzle. “There have been some big changes in my life, and I wanted to tell you in person. I am not going to become a Jedi knight. I’ll become an engineer instead.”

Ben blinked. Leia grabbed her glass back, taking a long sip.

“My brother didn’t tell me anything about that,” she commented drily.

“That would be because we fought. I completed my training, and then I told him I wasn’t interested in that kind of life anymore.”

“But you were his best padawan!” Leia commented.

“I  _ was _ . But one can’t face a life of solitude only because they’re good with the Force,” Rey said, her eyes looking for Ben’s. “I’ll begin my lessons at Coruscant University next month. I'm here today looking for a part-time job and an apartment… and since I was already in the city, I came to see if you were still here, and to say hello.”

Ben opened his mouth, unsure on how to proceed. Rey was looking for a job and a place to stay, and that hairstyle… did she want to be together again? Did she want to live with him? If there was even the slightest possibility that she wanted to be with him…

“You could be my bodyguard again,” he blurted out, immediately biting his tongue. 

“That’s a wonderful idea, Ben,” Leia chimed in. “Rey, the Senate will meet once a week, and you would have time to complete your studies. Why don’t you think about it, and join us for dinner tomorrow?

***

Rey did, in fact, join them for dinner. She wore another dark grey short dress over a warm pair of leggings, and the same hairdo that left Ben hot and bothered. Leia greeted her with a smirk, and kept glancing at her and Ben for the whole evening, deeply amused. 

Rey and Ben went out for coffee the next day–just the two of them, without Leia–to catch up on the year they’d lived apart. When she entered Ben’s favourite café in one of the upper levels of the ecumenopolis, she was still wearing the same explicit hairstyle, and the sight made his ears boil again. Luckily, there was no one from Birren in the venue, so no one made rude comments at Rey’s braids.

To his complete chagrin, she even attended the weekly Senate meeting wearing that same updo. He tried to not think about the message she was trying to convey since the previous week, but he failed, and was so distracted during the meeting that he was sure he came across as unprofessional. 

Finally, after the meeting ended, she approached him, blushing, and whispered in his ear. “There is something I need to tell you in private, let’s go to the balcony.”

Heart in his throat, Ben followed her, wondering if what she wanted to tell him was hair-related. She took shelter behind heavy, purple curtains, and looked straight in his eyes. His cheeks took on a healthy pink colour.

“Your mother told me I can stay with her, in your old room in her apartment.”

Ben blinked. This was unexpected. He knew that Rey was looking for a place where to stay–now she was sleeping in one of the residences next to the university, but everyone knew those were as pricey as they were run-down–but he was surprised that Leia was so accommodating with Rey, offering her his childhood room. This would be advantageous for an eventual reconciliation since his own apartment was located in the same building.

“I think I’ll accept, if that’s okay with you,” she continued. 

Ben nodded, hopeful.

***

It took a few days for Rey to move her things into Leia’s apartment, and Ben was glad to help her. His old room was still untouched, his childhood toys and posters still decorating the wide space, and seeing everything again caused a pang of homesickness. He found himself wondering if his life would have been different if he hadn’t left his uncle’s Academy after only a month of feeling lonely and unwelcomed to follow his mother into politics, but Rey’s braids soon distracted him, and he found himself blushing again. 

He wondered if she was going to make her move now that they lived closer, but Leia interrupted them, announcing that dinner had arrived. They ate in the salon, toasting to Rey’s return, and then she excused herself to get ready for her afternoon lessons. Leia approached Ben then, putting a hand on his forearm.

“Did anything happen?”

“Mother!” he cried, his face redder than ever. 

Leia sighed. “Nothing happened, then. This old woman can only hope.”

Ben stormed out of the room, equally enraged and embarrassed.

***

That night, before sleeping, Ben’s doorbell rang. He was already wearing his night attire–black, as if he would wear other colours–and he cursed as he scrambled to get out of bed, where he’d been trying to read for the whole evening, his brain predictably thinking about Rey instead. About to throw a fit, he opened the door with violence, and jolted upon seeing her on the threshold.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she blurted out, her eyes as wide as saucers. “Leia had to explain everything, and I’ve never felt more stupid! I went to lessons and I even went to the Senate wearing _ that!” _

Ben’s mouth hung open, and he babbled something unintelligible. Seeing her so distraught made him feel inexplicably sad. Rey pushed herself past him, distraught, her fingers carding through her now–mercifully–loose hair.

“Wha–what are you talking about?” Ben finally asked. 

Rey’s distress was palpable, and he wanted nothing more than hug and comfort her.

“My hairstyle! Leia told me what it meant, and I feel so stupid!”

“Rey, no,” Ben whispered, grabbing her elbow and pulling her body against his. She was shaking, and he squeezed her tight, his hands caressing her back. “That’s some old Aderaanian joke, you couldn’t have known.”

“I found this old book in a library on Ossus,” she sniffed. “It said that that hairstyle was used to convey extreme longing, and it was similar to my three buns, so…”

“Did Leia tell you…”

“She told me that the top knot symbolized a mouth, and to draw my own conclusions about the meaning of the two remaining knots.”

Well, at least his mother had avoided repeating some crass joke.

“I wonder what you think of me, now,” Rey commented, drying her face with a sleeve. 

Ben’s arm never left her, and he squeezed her even tighter. “I think that you’re strong, and clever, and amazing. And that I’ve missed you so much that sometimes I can’t even breathe.”

Rey squeezed back, and Ben continued. “I was surprised and confused, because you came here with that hairstyle, but you never made a move. I almost expected you to jump me at first. But now everything is clear, and I’m sorry to have had those expectations of you.”

Her body shook again, and Ben lifted her face with a finger under her chin. 

She was laughing now, tears still trapped between her lashes. “You know,” she said, her gaze downcast, “I actually wanted to jump you, but you were always so flustered, and I couldn’t understand why. I even researched blood pressure issues at one point!”

Ben laughed too. Rey cleaned her face again, and as simple as that, she touched his lips with hers. It lasted only a second, but it was enough to melt Ben’s heart, and make his whole being tremble.

“I missed you so much,” he confessed, seeking Rey’s lips again. “If there’s something–anything I can do to be yours agai–”

“You don’t need to do anything!” She exclaimed, grabbing his face between her palms. “I was just afraid… about Luke, about becoming a Jedi when my heart was already filled with thoughts of you. But now, after leaving–”

Ben traced her lower lip with his thumb. “Are you still afraid?”

Her tongue slithered across his pad, making him shiver. “Let’s pretend I’m still wearing  _ that _ hairstyle.”

***

“I never had the courage to throw our things away,” Ben said, as an already naked Rey looked at him from the middle of the bed, all warm, wet and pliant. 

He knelt at the feet of the bed then, and fished a box from under the wooden structure. It was dark, and dusty–he hadn’t been with anyone else after Rey–and after he opened it, a pang of yearning hit him. Inside he found the ropes they’d purchased together during one of his visits to the Mid Rim, after Rey has expressed her wish to try new things. He put them on the bed, with a pair of scissors specially designed to cut that kind of rope in case of emergency.

He’d felt so honoured and humbled when she’d shown him so much trust, and now that she was choosing him again, he felt the same things, his heart wishing they had never parted ways. But maybe that had been necessary for them to grow up, and find themselves where they were today. 

He approached her, smiling, and she smiled back, her eyes big and luminous, making him wish he could give her everything she wanted, forever. They kissed again, lips savouring each other’s taste, then he asked her to sit on the mattress, and to choose a safeword for the night. 

_ “Knot _ could be the right word, after my gaffe,” she laughed, and he kissed her again.

Folding a length of rope in two, Ben coiled it under her breasts, securing it in the middle of her back. He slipped its tails over her left shoulder and between her breasts, twisting it around the portion of rope around her ribcage.

“You said that you were looking for a hairstyle that conveys longing,” he said. “Usually, star-shaped knots are used for that meaning, and this can be applied to ropes as well.”

The tails of rope returned over her shoulder–the right one, this time–and got secured in the back, over the first knot. Ben then slipped the rope under her right armpit, bringing it over her breast and under her left armpit, returning to the knot on her back. Rey’s breasts, now squished between the two ropes, were delicious to look at, and he stopped to play with her nipples, making her writhe.

“If you don’t fuck me–” she moaned, making him chuckle.

“Patience.”

The rope returned to her front, from under her armpit to right under her neck on both sides of her torso, until a pentagram decorated her upper part of her chest. 

“This means that I’ve missed you. Now sit on your haunches.” 

He took another length of rope, coiling around her thigh and calf, right under her now sopping cunt. His index brushed her folds, and she cried his name again, forcing him to exercise all his restraint to not fuck her right then, knots be damned. Shaking his head, he focused on tying her leg up, little diamond-shaped spaces forming between the knots. 

“This means that you’re precious to me,” he explained before tying up her other leg.

Rey was delirious by now, all red and sweaty. But this was an exercise in patience as well as in beauty, and he avoided her eyes, occupying himself with her arms, securing her forearms to her upper thighs and her wrists to her knees. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her all tied up and open for him, the ropes between her legs already bearing a shadow of moisture. 

“Ben,” she whined. “Please, please, please!”

He shook his head, disrobing and taking another length of rope–a smaller one–to tie around his erection. He secured it under his balls, tying a knot against his pubes, then he coiled it under his cock before tying it again over the first knot.

“And this means that I’ll fuck you for the whole night.”

Rey didn’t have the time to reply. He knelt in front of her, lowering her head over his crotch, and she promptly took her cock in her mouth, sucking greedily until his legs trembled. The rope ring around his cock had been an excellent idea, because he would have come in less than a minute under her attack. She was hungry, her almost feral eyes burning him, making a waterfall of memories tumble in his brain all at once. 

He remembered their first kiss, after she’d saved her life after an attack in the Outer Rim, and his qualms in letting her under his skin. She was young, she was a Jedi knight, she was his uncle’s protegé. But she’d chosen him, and he could do nothing to stop her. His only request had been to keep their blooming love a secret, a decision that had been pivotal in their later separation. A jolt of electricity traversed his spine as her tongue laved his foreskin, and he distracted himself by playing with her nipples, pinching both of them at the same time until she moaned around him, and he started fucking her mouth. Her hairdo had meant  _ do me in all three holes, _ after all, and he intended to honour Alderaan’s traditions. 

But he didn’t intend to be the only one to have fun, of course. Wetting his fingers with her own saliva, massaging her stretched lips, he returned on her breasts, tickling her nipples until she trembled, tears wetting her lashes. It took everything he had in him to not come then, seeing that she was still able to orgasm from nipple stimulation alone, and he scooted back, his cock leaving her mouth.

“I’m here,” he whispered as she collapsed on the mattress, overwhelmed by pleasure, her whole body shaking. 

She started crying, but Ben had no intention to let her rest, so he dried her tears with a corner of the sheet, kissed her eyelids, and pushed her on her back. His gaze got immediately drawn to the apex of her thighs, to her wet cunt, now all open for him, her engorged clit peeking from her dark thatch of hair. He had to close his eyes and count to ten before kneeling between her legs and penetrating her in a single, swift stroke, her walls spasming around his length and her mouth agape in wonder. 

“Let’s make you come again,” Ben murmured, his fingers opening her further as his cock kept massaging her inner walls.

A swipe of his thumb down Rey’s clit was enough to make her shout his name again, her muscles squeezing him so hard that he had to leave her warmth despite his cock ring. His fingers closed around her clit then, massaging the hard nub until she started weeping and trembling under him. He penetrated her again, a quick, merciless thrust. He left her body another time, his fingers never leaving her clit, and she kept coming, his name now a chant on her lips. Ben bit his tongue–anything to distract himself from the wonder in front of him. This night was about her, never about him, and he forced himself to continue until all her wishes were fulfilled.

He kept fucking her cunt and playing with her clit until she was relaxed enough for him to finally breach her last hole. Focusing on the Force swirling around them, he made a bottle of lube fly into his hands, interrupting their coupling only to spread the cool lotion on his already drenched cock. To be frank, probably Rey’s juices were enough to fuck her ass safely, but if she hadn’t had anal sex after the end of their affair like him, it was safer to add a bit of lubricant. 

“Please!” Rey cried as he pushed the head of his cock against her fluttering hole.

“We need to go slow,” Ben panted, overwhelmed. 

He wished that the mere thought of really fucking her in all her holes after a year of only thinking and dreaming about her wouldn’t be enough to bring him so close to the precipice. Gritting his teeth, he concentrated on her cunt again. His thumb massaging her clit slowly as he thrust lightly against her until, as she began spasming again, he breached her, her hole squeezing deliciously the tip of his cock. 

“Ben, Ben!” Rey cried, coming already around him. 

Slowly, he bottomed out, sliding home. Rey was delirious, tears running down her cheeks and chest heaving under her star-shaped harness, her legs trembling. Ben folded himself over her, nosing at her face, and he began to fuck her. He started with slow, long thrusts that became quick and merciless. He thanked his soundproof walls as Rey wailed, coming around him, her clit untouched, and he fumbled with the rope around his cock until the knot wielded, letting the blood rush again into his veins.

He came quickly, his balls creeping along his shaft, his whole lower body pulsing as he filled the love of his life’s ass with scorching hot cum. He would kill for her–he would even die for her–and his heart soared when she kissed him, despite still being breathless from her orgasm. 

“I missed this,” Rey smiled, as she tried to catch her breath again. “I missed you. Leaving your uncle was the best decision I ever made.”

Ben kissed her back, his cheeks almost hurting–he wasn’t used to smiling so much. Rey’s eyes, now shiny and luminous, closed, and he took the hint to free her from the knots constricting her. He massaged and kissed the portions of skin bearing the traces of the ropes, and lulled her to sleep in his arms. Rey sighed contentedly against his chest, her breath quickly becoming regular, and Ben thanked the old Alderaan tradition that brought her back to him. He wasn’t alone anymore: they had each other now.


End file.
